


干一炮，爱上你

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	干一炮，爱上你

小徐是王嘉尔的黑粉，同时他也管理着一个千人的黑粉大群。平时只要王嘉尔一有消息，他就会像狗一样冲出去,在下面留下低俗的恶评,简直比粉丝还要积极。

这天小徐正在看王嘉尔的新采访视频,刚准备敲起键盘,屏幕里就传来王嘉尔的声音,“黑粉也是粉,如果哪一天我连黑粉都没了,那我可能真的过气了。”看着视频里王嘉尔真挚的表情,小徐心里别扭地想到,“谁tm是你粉丝,果然是王不要脸。”

小徐愤愤地打开qq群,「同志们,我想去揍一顿王狗(上次看到弹幕有人骂嘎嘎王狗,我竟然不生气,甚至还想跟一句朴狗)」「卧槽,徐哥,你认真的?」「嗯。」「这不太好吧,你这是犯法了吧。」「没关系,我就打一拳就跑,他看不到的,而且就算他跟媒体说了,我们这么多人还不能带带节奏,把这事晃过去吗?」「卧槽,666」「徐哥,果然牛逼!到时候记得说成果啊!」「兄弟们,等我凯旋吧!」虚荣心得到极大满足的小徐同志,马上着手准备了起来。

说起小徐,他和大家认知里的黑粉不太一样,现实里他算是一家企业的高管,生活惬意,家里关系也很和睦,人也有一米八几,算得上是大家眼里的高富帅。可是就是这么一个哪里都很顺的人却偏偏看王嘉尔不顺眼,在他第一眼看到王嘉尔的时候,他就觉得这个人特别假,哪有人对谁都是这幅热情的样子,就跟一个小太阳一样照亮周围的人。所以他想成为王嘉尔的乌云,他想王嘉尔因为他哭泣。于是就开始了一发不可收拾的黑嘎生活,平时上班的时候衣冠楚楚,晚上就疯狂组织人黑王嘉尔,有的时候甚至熬夜等王嘉尔新歌然后发第一条恶评,在他的认知里,王嘉尔的第一条恶评必须是他的。

经过一个多月的调查,小徐终于摸清了王嘉尔的作息。他知道王嘉尔经常会在半夜出来夜跑,刚好他夜跑的路线有一段路特别偏僻,所以他打算在那里动手。

这天,王嘉尔也像往常一样出去夜跑,出门的时候被门槛绊了一跤,boytoy-笑着说,“JACKSON,这可是不详的预兆哦~”王嘉尔摸了摸鼻子,“莫拉古!哥,你啥时候这么迷信了!”boytoy摆了摆手,“哈哈哈,快去吧。”王嘉尔向boytoy做了个鬼脸便开始了他今天的夜跑。

王嘉尔今天总有一种不安的感觉，可能是出门的时候被哥吓了一下的缘故吧。王嘉尔耸了耸肩膀，不禁加快了步伐。经过小巷子的时候，突然一个人冲出来把他拖了进去，把他摔在墙上，紧接着给他肚子来了一拳。

王嘉尔觉得自己的背应该是破皮了，粗糙的墙体磨得后背火辣辣的疼，还没等他从疼痛中缓过来，肚子又承受了重重的一拳，要不是他平时锻炼的勤奋，这会可能已经痛晕过气了。“唔，轻点”王嘉尔忍不住痛呼出声，他这个人看起来壮壮的，平时也老是秀他的肌肉，其实骨子里就像个小孩子一样，怕疼的要死。

小徐楞了一下，突然心软了，看着王嘉尔因为疼痛而颤抖的身体，他突然心疼了。「卧槽，我刚刚竟然心疼他，果然王嘉尔就是个妖怪，不然我怎么可能有这种想法，肯定是他施的妖法！」小徐仿佛跟自己置气般粗鲁地抬起王嘉尔的下巴，然后他又一次愣住了。

王嘉尔原本就精致的脸庞，因为疼痛显得更加楚楚可怜，眼角泛红，一双美目似泣非泣，小徐觉得此刻的王嘉尔，竟是比那林黛玉还要更惹人怜爱了几分。

小徐觉得自己的呼吸一瞬间变得沉重了起来，平时也不是没有上过男的，相反因为他器大活好而且为人大方，有很多小零都喜欢跟他在一起，他也算是阅人无数，但是从来没有人能像眼前的人一样，突然重击了一下他的心，他好像明白自己为什么看王嘉尔不顺眼了。

小徐原本要重重落在王嘉尔肚子上的拳头改成了轻揉，带着一点暧昧的气息。王嘉尔纳闷的想，「这人是不是有病，刚刚打他突然又对他这么温柔，不会遇到神经病吧！哥的预感也太准了。」肚子上的手越来越不老实，甚至已经伸进了背心里。王嘉尔吸了一口气，顿时觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。他算是明白了，他这是遇到私生饭了！

王嘉尔因为身体的疼痛而使不上劲，只能轻轻地握住男人在他身上肆意的手，“你是jacky吗？是想要签名和合影吗？”说完还对男人露出一个标志性的小括弧笑容。

小徐看着王嘉尔灿烂的笑容，挣开按在他手腕上的手，重重的拉了一下王嘉尔胸前的小肉粒。“不许这样笑，特别是对别人。”“啊”王嘉尔脸上的笑容也因为突然的疼痛而收了起来。“我可不是你的jacky，我啊，是你的黑粉呢。”说完，低下头恶劣地含住王嘉尔的耳垂。

王嘉尔的身体因为眼前男人的突然袭击软了下来，“唔，黑粉，怎么，啊，不要这样”原本要质问的语气，也因为耳朵传来的快感而变了声调，王嘉尔耳朵本来就是敏感点，平时别人吹一口气都会敏感地抖一抖，现在耳朵被人仿佛性交般地玩弄着，刺激的他连原本要推开的手都不自主地勾住了男人的脖子。

小徐放开被玩弄的通红的耳朵，看着王嘉尔因为快感变得迷茫的眼神，“你是不是老是这么勾引男人？果然是个欠操的骚货！通告是不是也是卖身来的，嗯？”说完狠狠地咬了一下王嘉尔的锁骨。王嘉尔原本迷茫的眼神变得委屈了起来，“嘶，我没有，我又不是同性恋”说完就想推开男人。小徐怎么可能让他得逞，他左手色情地揉了揉王嘉尔的左胸，笑道，“那么说，看来我要变成你的第一个男人了。”

王嘉尔惊恐地望着眼前男人好看的脸庞，他单纯的以为男人吃吃豆腐就会放过他了。“求求你，放过我”“箭在弦上，哪有收弓的道理，而且，你看你下面可不是这么想的。”说完，隔着裤子弹了弹王嘉尔已经微微翘起的阴茎。王嘉尔也想不到自己的身体会这么敏感，而且眼前的男人看起来并没有放过他的意思。王嘉尔咬了咬嘴唇，“那，那你，轻点，我怕疼。”

小徐被眼前人的话语勾的原本还蛰伏的阴茎瞬间立了起来，他安慰地吻了吻王嘉尔的嘴角，“别怕，我技术很好的，服务包你满意。”王嘉尔不禁笑了出声，明明是在强奸他，还搞得好像他叫了个鸭一样。

小徐掀起王嘉尔的背心，伸出舌头舔了舔粉红的小肉粒，或轻咬或扯，右手脱掉王嘉尔碍事的裤子，一双手仿佛有魔力般一会套弄柱体，一会又轻扣王嘉尔的尿道口，弄的身下的人娇喘连连，不一会儿王嘉尔便仿佛受不了般地摇着头，颤抖着身体，射了出来。

因为高潮，王嘉尔整个人都软的不成样子，只能靠男人的力量才能勉强站住，脑子也因为太多的快感而变得空白。小徐趁机沾了点王嘉尔的精液抬起他的腿，便将手指插进了王嘉尔的肉穴。手指一进去，却发现王嘉尔的甬道并不像初次被侵入般干涩，而是自动分泌出了许多肠液，他的手指能顺利地在王嘉尔的甬道内自由活动，抽出手指时，甚至因为分泌的肠液太多而发出噗嗤的水声。

“王嘉尔，其实你是女人吧。”王嘉尔看着男人伸到眼前的手指，指间的液体因为太过粘稠而拉成了丝，在月光的照耀下闪闪发光。“我，我不是！我只是，啊啊啊”小徐不等王嘉尔说完便扶着自己的阴茎插进了王嘉尔诱人的甬道，“嘶，你果然是天生被人操的骚货！”小徐只觉得自己的阴茎被王嘉尔的肠肉疯狂的挤压着，那些肠肉仿佛无数张小嘴般吸吮着他的肉棒，要不是他经验丰富可能要被眼前的小妖精缴械投降了。

王嘉尔的身体因为突如其来的刺激，颤抖了起来，“啊，不行，太，太多了。”小徐抱起他的另一条腿，将阴茎插入更加深入的地方。王嘉尔双腿夹着男人的腰，全身的重力集中在两人相连的地方，使得男人的肉棒插入到无法想象的深度，身体也因为快感变得越来越奇怪。“吃，吃不下了，好深，肠子要被撑破了，啊啊啊”

“真是口是心非的小骚货，明明下面的嘴吃的这么开心，还狡辩。”说完，抱着王嘉尔腿便开始疯狂的抽动，“啊，好奇怪，不要，那里，我变得好奇怪”小徐欣喜的发现王嘉尔除了前列腺竟然还有另一个敏感点，其实男人体内是没有敏感点的，也就是所谓的g点，最能带来快感的前列腺离穴口也很近，小徐用力的操干着那一点，“王嘉尔，你可真是个宝贝，你不会还会潮吹吧。”“怎，啊，怎么可，哈，太多了，慢一点，受不了了”王嘉尔的眼角因为快感泛着点点泪花，体内的肉棒又长又粗同时磨着他的两个敏感点，快感像浪花一样一浪接着一浪将他送上了浪尖。

小徐眼疾手快的堵住了王嘉尔的尿道口，快感被突然打断，王嘉尔差点一口气没喘上晕死过去，他望着眼前的男人，乞求道，“放手，我想射，求求你”“乖，我也快了，咱们一起。”说着更加猛烈地操干着王嘉尔的敏感点，快感一点一点的堆积着，王嘉尔流着泪，哽咽道，“好奇怪，啊，让我射，哥哥，哈，啊啊啊”突然，小徐感觉到一股温暖的液体撒在自己的肉棒上，阴茎被刺激的射了出来。小徐放开手，王嘉尔张着嘴无声的尖叫着射了出来。

高潮过后的王嘉尔整个人就像刚被从水里捞出来一样，头发也湿漉漉的贴着脸颊，整张脸都充满着一股子被玩坏的气息。小徐恋恋不舍地抽出自己的阴茎，白色的液体顺着未来得及合拢的穴口留在了地上，小徐拿起王嘉尔的内裤塞在了他的穴口，然后替他穿好了裤子。“你果然是女人，还会潮吹，你不会怀上我的孩子吧。”身体太过奇怪，王嘉尔也开始怀疑自己会不会怀孕了，他惊恐地反驳道，“怎，怎么可能，我是男的！”

小徐抱起王嘉尔，“去我家？”王嘉尔翻了个白眼，“说的好像我不同意你会放我走一样。”“我的嘉尔，可真聪明。”小徐抱着王嘉尔，走出了巷子。

凌晨，小徐打开qq群，「我转粉了，我们这个群解散吧」原来都潜水的夜猫子突然炸了，「徐哥？我靠，你被盗号了吗？」「徐哥，真的假的？」「真的，你们以后也别黑他了」「不是？徐哥，你不是去揍他吗？」「嗯，揍到了，后悔了」「？？？？为什么」小徐转头看了看王嘉尔熟睡的脸庞，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

「他很好，不应该被黑」

-end-


End file.
